


魔鬼恋人(6)

by jiuchen0205



Category: Slaughterhouse Rulez (2018), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuchen0205/pseuds/jiuchen0205
Summary: 是一个垃圾车手的再次尝试真的不太会开车为什么我不是个画手脑嗨画面难以展现QAQ





	魔鬼恋人(6)

(6)

“你在看什么东西?”Bat走到Lucian边上，俯下身子看，当他发现Lucian在看什么的时候，Lucian把书一合往边上一扔，“一些有趣的东西~”说着拽住Bat想要抽走书的手，Bat一下子跌坐在床沿上，Lucian的身体挪动了一下，正好让Bat的臀部正好贴住Lucian的腹部，Bat感觉自己触电了，自己身上没擦干的水珠流淌的轨迹他都能感觉到了，是非常不妙的敏感。  
“你想干嘛?!”Bat强装镇定地疑问，眼睛却不敢看向Lucian。  
“我想尝试一下，刚刚看到的东西...”Lucian坐起来，靠近Bat的耳朵，又像个偷吃糖果的孩子舔了一口耳垂，Lucian能感觉到Bat浑身一激灵，Lucian像个恶作剧得逞的孩子又一口含住了糖果，舌尖在柔软中打着转。  
“噢~”Bat忍不住呻吟出来，红晕早就爬上了脸颊，“不...”  
“你是在拒绝我吗?”Lucian扯下Bat的浴巾把它丢到一边，“明明，你已经硬了~”，Lucian把下巴轻轻靠在Bat的肩膀上，侧着脸小口地慢慢地舔着Bat的侧脖颈，然后又像得寸进尺地孩子，微微露出自己的尖牙轻轻地摩擦着Bat的喉结，那个小巧的具有韧性的凸起，睫毛一有一无地扫过他的皮肤，手指不安分地揉捏着Bat胸前的凸起，Bat好像听到了水声。  
“不反抗吗?”Lucian对Bat的反应感到一丝好奇，他在书上看到的可不是这样的。  
“别说话，继续...哈...”Bat早就被Lucian的挑逗弄得头昏眼花了，说话都不经脑子了，他的脖子，喉结，从来没有人触碰过的禁区，他看上去有点着急的摸上Lucian的身体，可能是嫌衣服太碍事，开始解扣子，Bat再次看到了Lucian的锁骨，胸毛，肌肉，漂亮的线条，Lucian迎合Bat的动作，有意的扭动肩膀，Bat吞吞口水，也没有想很多，捧起Lucian的脸就吻了上去，趁Lucian不注意撬开了牙齿，舌尖向对，Bat尝到了Lucian嘴里没有消散的威士忌的味道，Lucian还是第一次被人舌吻，但是又占据了上风，在尝尽Bat嘴里淡淡的奶油香之后，两人藕断丝连的津液慢慢滴下，Bat轻喘着气，把Lucian推倒，自己骑到Lucian胯上，正好抵住Lucian的鼓包，“噢~”Lucian轻呼一声，看着Bat迷离的眼神，开始怀疑今晚喝了酒的是谁。  
Bat的手从Lucian的下颚慢慢往下摸，同样在Lucian的喉结处停留，与Bat自己的喉结不同，Lucian的喉结就很明显还比他的硬，软软的手指继续下滑，抚过Lucian好看的锁骨，又在乳头那里停留，手指绕着凸起打转然后用指尖抵住，Lucian被Bat招惹得有些燥了，他没想到这个看上去很好搞的中年男人这么骚，自己还没怎么样就硬了，他还没玩够，Lucian覆上Bat腰间的软肉，翻身把Bat压在身下，并且撑开了他的双腿。  
Bat的小肚腩软软的，像是圈养的乖巧可口的羊羔一样，应该属绵羊，头发带卷，声音也软软的人畜无害的样子，Lucian正在给他的猎物打上标记，他的标记，或轻或重的或啃或亲吻或是舔舐，在脖子，肩膀，锁骨，乳头，柔软的小肚子......  
Bat的后穴被两瓣丰腴的臀肉紧紧包裹着，Lucian的手揉搓了好久才慢慢地探进一根手指，“你从来没有这样过吧~所以，你的第一次是我的，哈，以后也是，你是我的了~”  
“唔，哈...哈，Lu...cian...”Bat的腿不由得夹紧Lucian的腰，后穴因为异物的入侵，逐渐收紧，Bat的身躯下意识地扭动着，这只会燃起Lucian更多的欲望。  
“你里面可真紧啊~”Lucian的手指在已经渗水的狭窄通道里拓展同时还在寻找着Bat的敏感点。“唔，真湿...”Lucian送了第二根手指进去，他再次感受到了狭窄，Bat越是乱动后穴就吞得越深，Lucian的两根手指被完全包裹住，舒服得Lucian都不忍心继续开拓了。  
“噢，你这表情真是太可爱了~真想现在就吃掉你~”Lucian时刻观察着Bat的表情，这位人前严肃的校长现在半张着嘴喘息，津液淌在嘴角，深棕色的眼睛沾染了诱人的情欲之后变得迷离，却又努力的聚焦在Lucian身上，额头的小卷发湿哒哒的，在洗过之后又被汗水渗透，反射着莫名的光泽，身体下意识地扭动着，双腿牢牢地锁住Lucian的腰，两只手像是无处安放的样子，实际上早已勾上Lucian的脖子，揪着头发或者在背上乱摸，Bat的手一直在蝴蝶骨附近打转，抚摸着偶尔凸起的蝴蝶骨。  
“求你...快点吧...我快要忍不住了...”Bat的声音带着哭腔，他的阴茎早就硬地顶住了Lucian的小腹。  
Lucian把Bat后穴按摩的逐渐放松，就抽出手指，慢慢地把自己的阴茎送进去，Bat的后穴还是很紧，搞得Lucian不得不慢慢地抽插，他还是怕把Bat弄的太疼。  
“我的校长~你可以射了~”Lucian腾出的手安抚着Bat的阴茎，随后就像小溪流一样淌出白色浊液，沾上了Lucian的手，“你可以帮我舔干净吗？”Lucian的笑意连这样的Bat都能分辨出来，但是Bat还是含住了Lucian伸到嘴前的手，一根一根的来，舌尖扫过手指的指纹，每一条褶皱，舌头绕着指尖打转，舌头上的味蕾像是全部在工作一般，疯狂地把Lucian和自己的味道传达到大脑，温热的津液覆上手指，离开嘴的时候带起一串细小晶莹的水珠。  
Lucian的抽插一直在进行，他觉得Bat的后穴非常的需要开发，起码得能让他进去，也不需要那么久的前戏，Lucian的每一次抽插都会蹭过敏感点，这让Bat非常舒服，都控制不住自己的嘴了，Lucian的手指总是会突然被狠狠地咬到，Bat还流了好多生理性泪水。  
“哈...哈...”Lucian在到达高潮之后利索地射在Bat体内，“唔...啊......”Bat感受到一种从内部升腾而起的快感，爽得他连连呻吟。  
“爽吗?我的校长~”Lucian把自己的阴茎从抽出来，舔了一口刚刚被Bat灵巧的嘴服务的手，是他的猎物的味道。  
“唔...爽...”Bat迷离的目光在Lucian身上流转，像是在思考什么，“你还能继续吗？”  
“当然可以~我的校长~你还需要更多的开拓~”Lucian带着更深的笑意再次压下来。  
“这次换个姿势吧...”  
“可以~我的校长~”

——————————————————————  
并不是完结，还会有个收尾，但是车可能就没了，感情线发展的确挺快，但是大家看着开心就好了，小甜文嘛，甜就好了QwQ


End file.
